


The Flower On The Tree

by Lemoncatfox



Category: Adventure Time
Genre: Gen, and finn has heterochromia, finn and jake live with jermaine, i guess this is some sort of au?, i might continue this if yall want me to, jermaine doesnt know who fern is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-23 02:29:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20884661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lemoncatfox/pseuds/Lemoncatfox
Summary: Finn and Jake, now living with Jermaine, notice a bud growing on the Fern Tree.





	The Flower On The Tree

Finn and Jake sat in front of the Fern Tree. Jake was asleep, while Finn was picking at the ground. Eventually, he stood up.

“Come on, dude. Let’s go to Jermaine’s.”

Ever since the tree house had been destroyed, the duo were living at the home of their middle sibling.

Jake stretched and stood up, rubbing his head and looking around.

“Yeah, okay.”

Finn waved goodbye to the Tree, grabbed his bag, and they set off for their brother’s home.

When they arrived, Jermaine was in the middle of the room, painting as usual.

He greeted them, and they greeted him back.

Later that night, Jake nudged Finn awake. Both were in the living room, Finn sleeping on the couch, and Jake shrunk down in his hat.

Finn woke up, and whispered a “What do you want?” to Jake.

“I think I saw something different with Fern’s Tree earlier, and I can’t stop thinking about it.”

Finn slid off the chair, and since he was still in his normal attire, walked out the door.

Jake dug around in Finn’s bag until he found a flashlight, pulling it out and turning it on so that they can see.

Once arriving at the tree, Jake moved the light in the direction of what he saw the previous time they were there. And sure enough, he was right.

“Is that a... bud?” Finn asked, bending down to get a good look at it.

“I think so, dude.” Jake responds, reaching a paw out to touch it.

Finn slaps his paw away, briefly closing his mismatched eyes in annoyance.

“Jake, don’t touch that. We have no clue where it came from.”

Jake continued to look at it, and both sat down to inspect it.

Pretty soon, the sun was starting to reveal itself.

“Oh, donk! The sun’s coming up!” Finn hopped up.

The two tried to get back home before Jermaine woke up, but sadly they were too late. He was waiting for them in the living room.

“Guys, what have we’ve been over? You can run around and explore all day, but you have to sleep at night.”

Finn and Jake tried to explain, overlapping each other.

“Calm down you two, I don’t care. Just get out there and don’t let it happen again.”

The brothers ran outside, checking on the bud.

“Should we get Bonnie to help?” Finn asked, rubbing his stump.

Jake nods, and they head off to see if she could help figure out why Fern’s tree had a bud.

Once they returned to the tree, they pointed it out and Bonnie bent down.

“Well, for one, this is a flower, not a bud.” Bonnie said, inspecting it.

“Huh? I could’ve sworn it was a bud last night...” Jake responds, rubbing his head.

“It might of been, as it is now a flower.” She replies, sitting up and turning to Finn.

“Tell me of any updates.”

Some time has passed, and as Finn is checking the flower, as is his daily routine to check before he goes adventuring.

“Hey Jake? The flower has some weird thing in its center. It feels... almost like grass.”

Jake turns to face his brother.

“Oh, yeah! I meant to tell you about that a few days ago when I first saw it.”

“JAKE!”

“I forgot, okay?” Jake responds.

In the days following a update to Bonnie, the grass orb got bigger, and bigger.

“Jermaine, while we’re off on this journey, I need you to check on this flower in front of Fern’s tree, okay?”

“Uh, alright.” Jermaine responds, nodding and waving his brothers out.

He headed out to check on the flower Finn mentioned, looking at the quite large grass orb with uncertainty.

Jermaine went back home to continue painting, keeping his promise to Finn to check on it everyday.

Well, one day he couldn’t check on the flower, as the flower no longer existed.

“That’s weird.” Jermaine said to himself, before looking around and heading to his home.

In his house was Finn? No, Finn and Jake weren’t supposed to be home until next day. Speaking of Jake, he was nowhere to be seen. Adding to that, Finn was shorter than Jake’s default size and was made entirely of grass.

“Uh, why are you in my house?” Jermaine asked, catching the attention of the grass version of his little brother.

“Well, cause my home is destroyed. Remember Jermaine? You let me and Jake live here.”

“I let Finn and Jake live here. And it’s ‘Jake and I.’“

“Yeah, I’m Finn.” The grass boy responded, looking confused. “Are you feeling okay bro?”

“I’m fine.” He picked up a nearby phone. While he couldn’t tell Finn and Jake about what he assumed had come out the plant, he could tell Bonnie.

“Yes, Jermaine?” Bonnie’s voice was heard through the phone.

“Sorry to bother, but I was wondering if you knew why there’s a grass version of Finn sitting on my couch.”

There was no response.

“Huh, I guess she didn’t know either.”

Jermaine was about to walk over to the Finn on his couch, when the door burst open and Bonnie yelled “FERN!”

She ran up and hugged Fern, before holding him out with a “You’re a lot smaller than I remember you being.”

Fern squirmed in Bonnie’s hand.

“My name’s not Fern, it’s Finn. Finn Mertins!”

Bonnie frowned and put him on the floor.

“You don’t have any memories do you? Well, that’s probably for the best. All you need to know is that you are a grass version of Finn Mertins. You’re name is Fern.”

Fern thought to himself for a few seconds.

He would’ve been able to think more if it wasn’t for Finn and Jake kicking the door in.

“GUESS WHO’S HOME?” They yelled, immediately dropping the things they collected at spotting Fern.

“He’s so small now. I think this is what the tree was doing!” Finn smacked himself with his hand. “DUH! That’s why it was grassy!”

“What happened to your arm?” Fern asks, tapping Finn’s stump.

“You... don’t know?” Finn and Jake share a concerned look, before looking at Bonnie.

“I think he lost his memories. He seems to only have yours, Finn. I think this is a good thing, though. Start fresh and not do... all that.”

Finn thought. “Alright.” 

He stands up and grabs Fern’s hand.

“Let’s go on a adventure!”

“So he’s gonna live with me too? Weird, but alright.”


End file.
